Transcendent Energy Manipulation
The power to manipulate transcendent energy forces. Variation of Energy Manipulation. Not to be confused with Divine Energy Manipulation. Also Called * Godly Energy Control/Manipulation * Transcendent Energy Control Capabilities User can manipulate energy that is on a greater league of power, vastly surpassing that of all others and is able to be at par with transcendent beings and entities. The transcendent energy can be in many different forms be it pure energy, divine energy, demonic energy, cosmic energy, quantum energy, life-force energy, negative energy, magical energy, etc. In some cases, the prior energy the user possesses can evolve into transcendent energy, but the process is often arduous, sometimes requiring some sort of fundamental change. Applications *Energy Absorption: Absorb the transcendent energies of others in order to increase their own powers. *Energy Attacks: Utilize the energy in the form of powerful attacks. **Energy Ball Projection: Project the energy into forms of destructive spheres. **Energy Beam Emission: Emit the energy as powerful beams. *Energy Aura: Form the energy into powerful auras. **Energetic Pressure: Generate energy that is able to do damage on a global scale. *Energy Amplification: Increase one's energy reserves. *Energy Constructs: Shape the energy into any material of their choosing. **Energy Shield Construction: Shape the energy into remarkably powerful barriers. **Ergokinetic Blade Construction: Shape the energy into powerful, razor-sharp bladed weapons. *Energy Conversion: Convert the energy into different forms of energy or even the elements. *Energy Detection: Sense the transcendent energies of those posses it. *Energy Infusion: Infuse the energy into objects or certain parts of the body. *Energy Transferal: Transfer the transcendent energy to others. Associations * Aether Manipulation * Demonic Energy Manipulation * Divine Energy Manipulation * Maximum Quintessential Control * Nether Manipulation * Omega Physiology Limitations *Although the energy is god-like in power, it doesn't guarantee that the user will be able to stand against stronger beings (Example: Despite Shinobu Sensui possessing Sacred Energy, he was no match for a Raizen-possessed Yusuke). *Certain requirements may need to be met in order to for the energy to be used to fullest extent. *Extensive use of the energy may cause the user become greatly exhausted. *Obtaining the energy may require special objects, methods, or even coming in contact with gods. *Too much of the energy generated could disrupt, damage, or even possibly destroy the universe. *Weak against Transcendent Negation. Known Users Known Objects * The Mantra Reactor (Asura's Wrath) * Sparda/Force Edge (Devil May Cry series) *The Blade of Olympus (God of War series) * The Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald (Sonic the Hedgehog series) * The Original Zohar (Xenosaga) Gallery File: Asura the Destructor render.png|Asura (Asura's Wrath) was able to become Asura the Destructor after Yasha fitted the Mantra Reactor inside his body, allowing him to combine the Mantra of Pride, Lust, Greed, Sloth, Vanity, Violence, Melancholy, and Wrath into a single energy form, enabling him to battle Chakravartin in his first form. File: Captain Atom22.jpg|With his connection to the all ensuing Quantum Field of energy; Former U.S. Military Captain Nathaniel Christopher Adam/Captain Atom (DC Comics) has the ability to tack into limitless reserves of power which can literally redefine the texture of reality. Lord Darksied.jpg|Darksied (DC Comics), like all of the New God derive their god-like powers from a cosmic force of energy know as the Source. Sparda_(aura).jpg|Sparda (Devil May Cry series) is an incredibly powerful sword imbued with the demonic energy of The Dark Knight Sparda, who possessed power on a god-like scale. However those who do not have the heart to love a human are not able to control its immense power. Beerus Energy Ball.jpg|As the God of Destruction, Beerus (Dragon Ball series) wields godly ki to destructive effect. The Blade of Olympus.jpg|The Blade of Olympus (God of War series) is the most powerful weapon in the world, forged from the heavens and the earth by Zeus. When infused with godly its full potentiol is unlocked, possessing power great enough to kill a god. Heralds of Galactus.jpg|Galactus (Marvel) as well as the Heralds of Galactus posses limitless godly cosmic energy with the Power Cosmic. Thor Odin Force.jpg|When Thor (Marvel) gained the power of the Odin Force, he was able to tap into the mystical energies of the dimension Asgard exists within, dramatically increasing his already godly power. File:Naruto and Sasuke obtain Rikudo Power.png|Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki (Naruto series) was the Sage of Six Paths, said to be a god-like figure of the ninja world. Anyone who possessed his Six Paths Sage Chakra was able to obtain some level of his power and create Truth-Seeking Balls to control the chakra natures. Madara Jinchuriki anime.png|After become the Ten-Tails's Jinchuriki, Madara Uchiha (Naruto) have access to the Six Paths chakra. Obito as the Ten-Tails' Jinchuriki.png|After become the Ten-Tails's Jinchuriki, Obito Uchiha (Naruto) have access to the Six Paths chakra. Naruto_Shippuden_424.jpg|Naruto and Sasuke (Naruto) received the Six Paths chakra from Hagoromo that allows them to use the Six Paths Sage Mode and the Rinnegan respectively. Enerjak III.jpg|Enerjak (Sonic Archie Comics) is a a malevolent Chaos demigod and a remarkable powerful one. With his abilities derived from the Chaos Force,anyone who assumes the mantle of Enerjak is granted nigh-omnipotent power, only limited to the imagination. S06 Super Sonic.jpg|Whenever Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog series) uses the seven Chaos Emeralds to become Super Sonic, he becomes empowered with their positve Chaos Energy great enough to battle titanic robots, fearsome monsters, forces of nature, other Super State users, and even all-powerful deities. Perfect Chaos.png|When Chaos (Sonic the Hedgehog series) gathered Chaos Emerlads, he became empowered with their negative Chaos Energy to transform into Perfect Chaos, becoming a mysterious and higher being with control over ultimate power with unlimited energy, and possessing power on a god-like scale which is said can destroy the world. Tenchi Light Hawk Wings.jpg|Tenchi Masaki (Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki) can generate the Light Hawk Wings, pure energy constructs and source of tremendous power that are the universe's manifestations of energy from a higher plane of existence. With the wings, Tenchi can covert them in armor, shields, and even weapons, but can only generate a set number of wings without destroying the universe. Ryoko Light Hawk Wings.jpg|Due to her gems having the same quality and power as Jurai's Royal Trees, if Ryoko Hakubi (Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki) possesses all of her gems, she is able to create her own Light Hawk Wings. When her body matured and when with her ship, Ryo-Ohki, she was able to generate 10 Light Hawk Wings, the absolute maximum three-dimensional reality can sustain without collapsing. Starscream Energon Aura.jpg|After absorbing Primus' energy through the use of the Omega Lock, Starscream (Transformers: Cybertron) was able to wield its power to increase his own, allowing manipulate solid earth with the energy, form it into an aura of destructive power, and even increase the mass of any part of his body at his whim. Megatron Armor of Unicron Power.png|After escaping from the collapsing Energon Sun created to contain Unicron's spark, Megatron (Transformers: Cybertron) obtained the Armor of Unicron as well as the remains of his power. Due to this, the armor greatly increased Megatron's power, allowing him to use Unicron's energy to advance his repair system, wield dark energy forces, and manifest the power of the armor in the form of an aura. File: Shinobu Sensui Sacred Energy.png|Shinobu Sensui (Yu Yu Hakusho) possessed the Sacred Energy through his six years of intense training (with a the aid of his seven personalities) and his need to correct the world around him. Yusuke's Sacred Energy.png|After discovering that he has to fight for the future of his friends, Yusuke Urameshi (Yu Yu Hakusho) was able to generate his own Sacred Energy during his fight against Yomi. Yomi Energy Fists.jpg|Yomi (Yu Yu Hakusho), much like is fellow Kings of Makai, is an Upper S-Class Demon who has obtained enlightment, and by extension incredible Demon Energy, through a physical loss. Being a demon at this level, his Demon Energy is said to make him like that of a god, surpassing even that of lower or middle S-Class demons. Yakumo.png|Yakumo ( Yu Yu Hakusho the Movie: Poltergeist Report) possesed the ability to covert sources of Spirit Energy and evil in human souls into Netherworld Energy increase his power. He was also able to use the Power Sphere of the Netherworld to increase his power to that of an S-class and acquire his Meikai God form. Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Manipulations Category:Energy Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Rare power